Next to me
by Susee
Summary: Draco Malfoy es un asesino y cada día se pregunta si habra alguien en el mundo que lo ame siendo lo que es. Entonces llega ella y sabe que la ha encontrado. [Este oneshot participa en el "Primer Festival: The Prince Malfoy" Celebrado por los Amortentia Awards]


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling

 **Aviso:** Este oneshot participa en el _"Primer Festival:The Prince Malfoy 2018"_ Celebrado por los "Amortentia Awards"

 **N/A:** ¡Hola! es la primera vez en muchisimo tiempo que vuelvo a escribir. Y esta me vino desde la primera vez que escuche _Next to me_ de Imagine Dragons. Elegi la pareja DracoxLuna por que vi una imagen que me gusto. Estaba disponible y me sortearon una cita que encontraran en cursiva y los generos AU/Romance.  
Espero les guste.

* * *

 _ **Next to me**_

* * *

El sonido ensordecedor de su teléfono lo despertó; maldijo por no apagarlo, pero no tenía idea siquiera de cómo llego a su departamento. Había bebido hasta la inconciencia la noche anterior y ahora lo lamentaba solo un poco. Una vez que su cuerpo coordino lo suficiente se sentó en la cama, aun llevaba la ropa del día anterior quien lo llevo a casa ni se molestó en quitarle los zapatos.

Tomo su teléfono, eran las once de la mañana y tenía diez llamadas perdidas de su madre, y un mensaje de su padre de hace una hora. "en esta casa no se desayuna al medio día pero hoy será la excepción"

Era su cumpleaños número 23, se había mudado de casa al cumplir los 19, ese departamento fue el regalo de Lucius y desde entonces desayunar con sus padres en su cumpleaños al igual que cenar todos los viernes y al menos un domingo al mes pasar a casa a desayunar era ya una obligación.

Su padre solía decirle que lo más importante era la familia y lo había aprendido cuando se inició en el negocio familiar. Estaba cerca de cumplir sus 20 cuando su tío Rodolphus Lestrange había sido asesinado por salvarle la vida. El tráfico de drogas y armas no eran nada nuevo para él, gracias a eso su familia vivía rodeada de lujos, su padre Lucuis Malfoy era el jefe; odiado, temido y respetado. Y el, bueno; era el hijo de su padre 23 años y 46 personas muertas por su arma. Algunas veces se sentía asqueado de su vida, pero así había sido siempre en su familia, sus amigos. Todo parecía tan normal que a veces se preguntaba si alguien fuera de su entorno lo llegaría a querer, si el encontraría una mujer que lo amara.

Tomo una ducha rápida y salió disparado a casa de sus padres. Al llegar su madre lo esperaba molesta en el recibidor.

\- Te he llamado toda la mañana, ¿sabes lo preocupada que estaba? No, no te atrevas a disculparte, Tuve que llamar a Theo y aún estaba ebrio, llame a Harry quien confirmo llevarte a casa. Es mucho pedir que inicies tu cumpleaños sobrio.  
\- También te amo madre – sonrió mientras besaba su mejilla.  
\- Y para mí no hay nada muchacho – Sonrió Lucius  
-¿Tú también quieres un beso? Que no te escuchen tus enemigos, te estas volviendo suave. Mejor dime que me compraste – dijo estirando las manos mientras caminaba a abrazar a su padre.  
-Este año no hay nada para ti – Draco frunció el ceño, su padre era un hombre violento y despiadado, lo sabía; lo había visto trabajar. Pero a fin de cuentas era su único hijo y siempre terminaba por ser complaciente con su pequeño – Lo siento hijo, tu madre me ha prohibido las armas este año.  
-Hablando de armas, no las quiero en la mesa – dijo Narcissa con seriedad mientras los tomaba de la mano- Quiero un almuerzo tranquilo.

Paso el resto de la tarde con sus padres, la noche previa había festejado con sus amigos y siendo honesto consigo mismo. No tenía ánimos de seguir de fiesta. A veces envidiaba tanto a sus padres, siempre juntos, siempre felices.

Su madre sabía todo conocía cada uno de los negocios de su padre y todo lo que había hecho a través de los años y aun así siempre tenía una sonrisa para él. Y él siempre lo había deseado.  
Llegó a su departamento y se tumbó en el sillón y cerró los ojos; estaba solo. Tenía a sus padres tenía una familia que si bien no eran de sangre había crecido con ellos y tenía a sus amigos. Aun así a veces le gustaría tener a alguien, había chicas; pero ellas estaban allí por dinero, por ser la chica de Malfoy.

Despertó con un grito y una serie de maldiciones. Se acercó a la puerta pistola en mano y por la mirilla observó a una pequeña rubia maldecir mientras intentaba recoger algo. Se fajo el arma y abrió la puerta quedando maravillado con los perfectos ojos azules que lo observaban desde el suelo.

\- Hola, lo siento soy tu vecina. No te conocía y llevo un mes aquí, vivo enfrente como puedes ver; fui a hacer la despensa pero mi bolsa se rompió y las latas de refresco han decidido atacarme. Descuida yo limpiar tu puerta y perdón por las malas palabras, no suelo ser grosera. La mayoría de las personas no son concierne de que conozco las maldiciones hasta que salen de mi boca. Y de verdad que no soy así, es solo que a veces no lo puedes evitar y...  
-¿Siempre hablas demasiado?- la corto sonriendo ante lo curiosa que parecía sentada en el piso tratando de secar el desastre.  
-Oh, lo siento. Tiendo a divagar. Soy Luna, Luna Lovegood. Te daría la mano pero la está mojada.  
La rubia siguió hablando y el palideció, conocía a esa chica era la hija de  
Xenophilius Lovegood un fiscal de distrito a quien su padre les había ordenado matar hace un año y él lo había hecho. Ahora estaba frente a su hija. Y no podía dejar de pensar en que Hacía allí, porque de todos los edificios en la ciudad está en el suyo, en el mismo piso, frente a su departamento. Salió de su estupor cuando escucho la risa de Theo.  
-Theo te estaba esperando, Luna un placer- digo entrando a su departamento a prisa.  
\- Soy yo o estas huyendo de una hermosa chica.  
-Era Luna Lovegood- Theo abrió mucho los ojos- Si, es la hija de Lovegood.  
-Te lo dije, dispárale a la rubia. Pero no. Ahora ella está aquí, tal vez siguiéndote; sabes que puedes ir a prisión, tranquilo yo te cubro- dijo el castaño mientras tomaba su arma.  
-Theo, no vas a matarla. Primero averiguare si lo sabe. No vas a decir nada, me acercaré a ella y veremos.  
-Si así lo quieres, entonces ¿qué haremos hoy? Es tu cumpleaños – Dijo alegre el castaño  
\- No tengo ganas de salir, llama a Harry; pide pizza y pasemos la noche.

Esa noche se durmió pensando en Luna.  
Por la mañana la encontró en el elevador mientras bajaba al estacionamiento, dos días después la encontró al salir de su departamento y la noche siguiente tocó a su puerta preguntando si tenía café, ella lo miro con sus enormes ojos azules y el decidió invitarla a una cafetería a unas cuadras.

Esa noche descubrió que era chef en un restaurante de comida mediterránea, que era soltera y que tenían la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás allá visto. Cuando ella le había preguntado su nombre él había dicho la verdad y ella no dio indicios de conocer su apellido.  
La invito a comer el día siguiente, y el siguiente después de ese. Un mes después descubrió que le gustaba y mucho. Luna creía que los Malfoy tenían una compañía exportadora, y eso era verdad solo que nada de lo que salía de allí era legal.  
Cuando estaba con ella, se sentía tranquilo, le daba paz. Había tenido cuidado con las chicas, pero ella era diferente, lo hacía feliz. Se es cubrió a sí mismo anhelando las noches para verla. Habían pasado dos meses entre cenas y tardes de café. Una noche mientras regresaban de la cafetería donde habían ido la primera vez la beso y entonces supo que estaba perdido, se había enamorado y descubrió que todo lo que había esperado estaba en ella.

Llevaba saliendo con ella varios meses cuando su padre lo llamo. Había un par  
de personas dando problemas, él y Harry tenían que encargarse.  
En el tiempo que llevaba saliendo con Luna su número había aumentado a 95, su padre le decía que no era sano llevar la cuenta; pero él lo hacía, incluso recordaba los nombres, el padre de luna era uno de ellos.  
Esa noche al volver a casa mientras abría su puerta luna apareció abrazando lo por la espalda, ella era baja beso su ópalo izquierdo, se giró para verla tenía sus ojos rojos e hinchados al besarla un fuertemente olor a alcohol lo golpeo.  
-Hoy te eché de menos - dijo mientas colgaba de su cuello.  
\- ¿Nena estas bien?- Draco lo sabía, sabía que se cumplía un año de que asesino a su padre.  
-Hoy hace un año que papá, que el ya no está conmigo. ¿Puedes pasar la noche conmigo? Por favor - pregunto mientas se escondía en su pecho.  
Ella noche ella lloro hasta quedarse dormida. Mientras él no durmió en toda la noche.  
A la mañana siguiente le dijo que tenía que salir de viaje por dos semanas.  
Ella solo sonrió y lo beso.

Esa tarde se apareció con una maleta en casa de sus padres y sin decir nada se instaló en su vieja habitación.  
Pasaron dos semanas y el continuaba sin irse, llamó a Luna y le pidió disculpas indicándole que serían sólo 15 días más, trataría de que fueran menos.  
Una noche Narcissa entró sin llamar a la puerta.  
-Yo no crie una niña y si lo hubiera hecho no estuviera escondida en la falda de su madre -Draco trato de hablar pero ella lo interrumpió - ya sé que sales con la chica Lovegood. Parece ser una buena mujer, la he investigado y sé que te estas escondiendo de ella  
\- Nadie se mueve si tú no sabes dónde pisan ¿cierto mamá? - dijo en rubio lanzándose a la cama de espaldas.  
-Eres mi único hijo, no puedo permitir que nada te pase, no lo soportaría. Ni siquiera un corazón roto.  
\- ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo puedes amarlo? ¿Cómo puedes querernos tanto?- Narcissa sonrió mientras se recostaba a su lado.  
-Ella logra algo que nadie más, ella es mi luz en la oscuridad – Dijo Lucius entrando a la habitación- Habla con ella, dile la verdad.  
\- Ella no podrá perdonarme, mate a su padre.  
\- ¿Crees que si lo supiera ella no estaría contigo? la versión oficial es que la gente de Riddle lo hizo. Lovegood no era bueno. Comenzó a trabajar para ambos, tuvimos que hacerlo.  
\- Draco dile o aléjate, No voy a verte así por una chica; puedes darle una verdad a medias. Algún día vas a traerla a casa y se dará cuenta. Haz sido muy cuidadoso este tiempo, pero ya es tiempo, falta poco para tu cumpleaños y me gustaría conocerla personalmente. Ahora regresa a tu departamento como el hombre que eres- Dijo Narcissa besando su frente y saliendo de la habitación acompañada de su esposo.

La mañana siguiente regreso muy temprano al edificio y toco la puerta de Luna, ella lo recibió con una sonrisa.  
Una parte de Draco se sentía enfermo, nunca le había importado lo que era y de niño siempre deseo ser como su padre, ahora lo era y como él también había encontrado su luz, pero no sabía cómo conservarla. Como decirle la verdad y ver que ella se alejaba. Como decirle a la mujer que amas que eres el responsable de la muerte de su padre; estaba seguro que ella lo odiaría y no estaba seguro de poder soportar su rechazo. Lo había decidido se daría una fecha límite, el día previo a su cumpleaños lo haría. Si iba terminar que fuera cuando empezó.

Draco se encontraba sentado en su cama, era la primera vez que Luna se encontraba en su habitación, a lo largo del tiempo juntos ella había estado incontables veces en su departamento pero jamás en su habitación, la puerta siempre estaba cerrada y ella jamás preguntaba. Ella sabía que Draco era reservado y nunca preguntaba más allá de lo que el compartía con ella. Se encontraba con la vista clavada en el suelo cuando ella ingreso a la habitación con dos copas de vino.  
-Casi son las doce, listo para envejecer un año más, sabes tú habitación es linda me gusta aunque jamás pasamos tiempo aquí – La rubia comenzó a divagar, a veces lo hacía y Draco encontraba adorable la manera cómo iba de un tema a otro, la iba a extrañar mucho- Amor estas escuchándome – dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos.  
-Luna hay algo que tengo que contarte, te pido por favor que me escuches y sé que vas a odiarme pero ya no puedo, te amo y no puedo seguir ocultándolo.  
-Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa, te escucho. –Dijo sonriendo  
-Soy un asesino- El rostro de Luna se tornó serio – mi padre Lucius Malfoy es líder de uno de los carteles más importante del país y yo he seguido sus pasos. Eh matado a las suficientes personas para pasar el resto de mi vida en la cárcel y nunca me había importado mucho sabes, hasta que llegaste tú a mi vida y cambiaste muchas cosas en mí y me has hecho sentir cosas que jamás pensé iba a sentir por alguien más. Te amo y por eso tenía que decirte la verdad. Porque no soporto la idea de que un día lo sepas por alguien más y me odies. Porque tal vez un día no regrese y tú no sabrás por qué.  
-Lo sabía, lo supe hace un par de meses.- Dijo al ver al rubio abrir los ojos como platos- Había escuchado algunos rumores, pero una noche te vi guardar el arma y entendí que si tenías una, había algo de verdad en lo que me decían. Tal vez nadie lo entienda, pero yo sí; no sé cuántas personas, no se los detalles, pero te amo. Amo quien eres cuando estás conmigo, amo lo que somos juntos.  
-Luna yo… hay algo más que tienes que saber. Luna, tu padre… yo fui…yo – No podía continuar sentía un hoyo en el pecho que iba creciendo cada vez más.  
-No sigas por favor, no importa lo que tengas que decir, no quiero escucharlo. No necesito saberlo, mi padre ya no está y no quiero que lo digas, porque entonces querré odiarte y no puedo, no me siento capaz de hacerlo.  
-¿Porque te haces esto? No te merezco, no merezco siquiera que me mires y sigues aquí junto a mí. No podemos hacer esto. Vas a sufrir y lo sabes, sabes que un día acabare muerto y no estoy dispuesto a hacerte eso. Estoy en un maldito túnel lleno de oscuridad y tú eres mi luz; el sol al final del túnel. Deseo tanto pedirte que te quedes pero aquí solo hay oscuridad y tú no lo mereces, no voy a cambiar lo que soy ha si como no va a cambiar lo que siento por ti.  
\- _Seré la mano que te guie a través de la oscuridad_ – tomo su rostro entre sus manos – No importa que tan malo seas yo voy a estar aquí junto a ti.  
\- No te merezco, pero no quiero que te vayas. ¿Te quedarías conmigo para siempre? – Ella solo lo beso- ¿eso es un sí?

\- Feliz cumpleaños Draco.


End file.
